Secret of Hana Valley
Secret of Hana Valley was a mission in Ōkami, taking place in location. Amaterasu has decided to investigate Hana Valley after the Nameless Man mentioned both a crystal ball capable of making plants grow, and that this was where Susano ran off too. Walkthrough The first treasure chest you find has a Traveler's Charm, an item that increases your Godhood (visible in the lower left) when used. Godhood is also automatically built up when making attacks without being hit, and is capable of blocking enemies' attacks depending on its level, which lowers it down again. Approach the large group of demons at the campfire, prompting a fight against three green and two red imps. This will cause a nearby island to appear, and instantly vanish, due to the curse on the land. Pass through the tunnel and Issun will point out the cursed trees to you, which will attempt to hit you by throwing fruit. Power Slash the fruit to deflect it back, then slash the tree, or just run past it. Head across the bridge and along the pass until you run into a new enemy; the yellow imp. Yellow imps are tougher than red imps, and will try to burrow underground, where they cannot be hit by your Celestial Brush. Either hit them before they can, or try and stay behind them when they resurface, which leaves them open to attack. If you do not and they notice you they will begin to drum, releasing a shockwave attack when they finish. If it lifts the drum to its shoulder, either finish it off quickly or run away to avoid its attack. The wall mural will be cleared now, and you will also be able to talk to Susano who is trying to get through yet another boulder blocking your path. Examine the mural to gain a hint from Issun, then use the Sunrise technique on the top-right spot, which will destroy the boulder as a result. Proceed through the tunnel and then examine the sapling, the altar, and the fence in the back, after which you can draw another sun above the waterfall as per Issun's hint, but it appears you are missing something. Use Power Slash on a wooden gate on the left-hand side, passing by an Origin Mirror, until you run into Susano again. Power Slash the objects when he uses his 'secret technique', ultimately knocking off the 'foul beast' from the crystal ball. Susano will leave, and Sleepy the bear will stay asleep, giving you the opportunity to push the crystal ball back to the sapling and onto the little puddle in the altar. Issun will remark it indeed was the sphere in the wall mural, which will serve as the prompt for you to draw another sun in the sky, causing the sapling to grow to its full height. Another constellation will now appear, which lets you meet Sakigami, who grants you the Greensprout ability, as well as the Bloom technique. Use it by drawing a circle on the Guardian Sapling, which completely restores Hana Valley. With the new Bloom brushstroke you can proceed to restore all the cursed trees, and the blackened ones, as well as the clovers you encounter throughout the game, each granting respectively three, one, and five Praise. Note that another yellow imp fight will begin when you pass by the mural, which reveals a small group of boar piglets that you can feed using a seeds feedbag. Issun will prompt you to restore a patch of cursed ground that leaves a scroll with Greensprout tips for you, part of the travel guide. Fight the imps at the campfire again to restore the island in the pond where inside a chest you will find the digging tips, follow this up by digging up the nearby clover. Note that before you leave to continue with "Guardian Sapling trouble" you can pick up a Sun Fragment from a chest at the mural once all twelve trees have been restored. Category:Missions in Ōkami